Loss-in-weight feeder systems dispense materials from a hopper on a metered basis, employing feedback control based upon decreases of the weight of the material in the hopper as material is dispensed. In general, loss-in-weight feeder systems are known. Examples of such systems are described in the following U.S. Pat. No. 4,722,456, issued on Feb. 2, 1988 based upon U.S. patent application Ser. No. 889,471; U.S. Pat. No. 4,635,819, issued on Jan. 13, 1987 based upon U.S. patent application Ser. No. 713,749; U.S. Pat. No. 4,580,698, issued on Apr. 8, 1986, based on U.S. patent application Ser. No. 498,082; U.S. Pat. No. 4,579,252, issued on Apr. 1, 1986, based on U.S. patent application Ser. No. 491,708; U.S. Pat. No. 4,552,235, issued on Nov. 12, 1985, based on U.S. patent application 487,011; U.S. Pat. No. 4,524,886, issued on Jun. 25, 1985, based on U.S. patent application Ser. No. 343,143; U.S. Pat. No. 4,301,510, issued on Nov. 17, 1981, based on U.S. patent application Ser. No. 141,343; U.S. Pat. No. 4,210,963, issued on Jul. 1, 1980, based on U.S. patent application Ser. No. 913,203; U.S. Pat. No. 4,111,336, issued on Sept. 5, 1978, based on U.S. patent application Ser. No. 787,688; U.S. Pat. No. 4,111,272, issued on Sept. 5, 1978, based on U.S. patent application Ser. No. 748,397; U.S. Pat. No. 4,100,984, issued on Jul. 18, 1978, based on U.S. patent application Ser. No. 702,354; U.S. Pat. No. 4,054,784, issued on Oct. 18, 1977, based on U.S. patent application Ser. No. 678,391; U.S. Pat. No. 3,985,266, issued on Oct. 12, 1976, based on U.S. patent application Ser. No. 604,506; U.S. Pat. No. 3,889,848, issued on Jun. 17, 1975, based on U.S. patent application Ser. No. 274,844; U.S. Pat. No. 3,855,458, issued on Dec. 17, 1974, based on U.S. patent application Ser. No. 390,201; U.S. Pat. No. Re. 32,102 is a reissue of U.S. Pat. No. 4,320,855 issued on Mar. 23, 1982, based on U.S. patent application Ser. No. 125,370; U.S. Pat. No. Re. 32,101, also a reissue of U.S. Pat. No. 4,320,855; and U.S. Pat. No. Re. 30,967, a reissue of U.S. Pat. No. 3,967,758, issued on Jul. 6, 1976, based on U.S. patent application Ser. No. 550,639.